Honest trailer- Star vs The forces of evil
by blevinp
Summary: This is a honest trailer about Star vs. the forces of evil! Link to the official creators of Honest Trailers, Screen Junkies: /user/screenjunkies


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SVTFOE OR HONEST TRAILERS! (SVTFOE belongs to Disney, and Honest trailers belong to the youtube channel Screen Junkies! Link to Screen Junkies is in the description)**

The following trailer is rated H for honest

From the company that spawns new series constantly, and not makes sequels of the others, comes a new show, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil!

Welcome to the magical world of Mewni, another dimension that every little girl dreams of, which has unicorns, castles and a princess, but contains only a few minutes of screen time in the first episode, where a girl's parents kicks her out of a castle to a world she has no information on in order to survive a day in. (We also learn to the guards in the next episode teach her how to be abusive to animals!) But don't worry, because instead of her parents who once cared and loved her, who should take their time out of their unoccupied schedules to train her about controlling her powers, comes Marco Diaz, someone who just wants to jump off a cliff instead of hearing the same obnoxious girl for single day, which he does! And also, Marco just became friends with Star in the beginning just to fight monsters.

To make you think magic is more real than it already is, Disney decided to add some new features to this show, such as: death being impossible, like Harry Potter students. Dimensional scissors, where they can help you travel to new worlds and parts of the same world all in the coarse of a few seconds, like Harry Potter and portkeys. Unbreakable glass, also in the Harry Potter series. And finally, the fact that the afterlife and demons exist, sort of like Voldemort in the Harry Potter series, and being able to change your appearance by using magic, just like a polyjuice potion in Harry Potter. Anyone sensing a pattern?

Meet the Diaz parents, two irresponsible and weird people who are perfectly OK with: Planting cacti in their yard, their son running away, their son growing a monster arm, letting their son beat up a nine year old with the monster arm, looking at disgusting medical stuff and laughing, letting Star use flammable liquids on cats, letting a giant fish eat Star, letting their kids go to other dimensions and fighting monsters, which possibly seriously injure Marco and Star, Mr. Diaz hugging royalty in his underwear, Mrs. Diaz being able to stuff a slice of cake in her mouth without puking afterwords, accepting many foreign exchange students into their home, letting a foreign alien into their home and liking deadly puppies that shot a laser into Mr. Diaz's eye, but they suddenly become so serious when a talking fly visits their home and brings them some mail about Marco's captivity. Wow, those are some *great* parenting skills, mom and dad!

Think that's it? Well, Disney made us ask questions like, "How can you charge up a unicorn in a wand?" and "Are all holidays deadly on Mewni?" and "Why is Toffee some sort of lizard man at first, but when the wand blows up, he becomes a horse?" and "Why did Disney make another crappy version of street fighter (when pony head and Marco played the "Lance Revolution", and have you noticed that the knights and horses were facing opposite directions of where the fight was taking place)?" and "Why is king pony head perfectly fine with sending his daughter to a place where princesses are brainwashed?" and "Why doesn't Star's parents just send her to St. Olga's school? It'll be safer in the first place!" and "Why is there a gay blue dude living in Star's magical textbook?! It's super gross!" and finally, "Is the main councilor of St. Olga's a relative of Star? I mean, she did have clovers on her cheeks. And if so, how did she become a grinch in the first place? How can she remember who she was in the first place? Why did she try to hide them in the first place? Oh my... this is so confusing!"

Starring:

Marco Diaz: Daniel LaRusso

Star: Blonde Mabel Pines

Mr. and Mrs. D: Timmy Turner's parents (From the fairly odd parents)

Tom: Rejected Homestuck

Queen Butterfly: It's a dull world after all

King Butterfly: Santa Claus in disguise

Janna: I can't believe she's not high

Britney: Mean girl stereotype

Ludo: Napoleon Complex

Toffee: Teenage Mutant Ninja Horse

Buttfrog: Body slammed by a unicorn

And many more in:

 **How to train your butterfly!**

Have you noticed that the lasers that the puppies shoot catch nothing on fire, yet was able to destroy stuff like a photo? And that the fiery rainbow spell managed to catch the school on fire, yet nothing got destroyed in the fire? Have you also noticed that Star was able to create a living being (the puppies), by taking the life force of the unicorn? Wow Disney! Thanks for making magic seem more complex than it already is!

* * *

Big thanks to the user **House Keys** for helping me improve the names of the cast list

* * *

Also, please leave reviews! It really helps!


End file.
